Excessive Denial
by crassreine
Summary: Atobe wants to date, Echizen doesn’t want him to date, and Atobe’s mother is happy as long as her son’s life can entertain her. AtoRyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Beta: Finding

A/N: Been a while since I've written Royal. How I've missed it!  
Concrit and comments very much appreciated.

* * *

Ryoma wasn't pleased at all. In fact, you could say he was pissed. Really, really pissed. And he could blame it all on his 'wonderful' team mates.

It wasn't his first time experiencing the school festival, but it was the first time he was forced to participate. His teammates had decided to completely ignore his hard earned reputation as an antisocial brat,and put him in charge of the tennis club's booth. Why, was beyond Ryoma. He could've understood if he was the captain, then they'd at least have a reason to make Ryoma suffer. But he was only the vice-captain. It's not like he had any real authority. They didn't have to listen to him when he suggested they run some laps for being useless. They could always go complain to the captain like a bunch of girls. That's what Ryoma always told them.

So why were they doing this to him?

"You lose. Next," he told the guy who'd just attempted to knock down a pile of cans with a rubber ball.

"This game's rigged!" the guy yelled.

"Sure, that's why the ball flew half a meter off. Because the game's rigged. Couldn't possible be because you suck," Ryoma dead panned.

The guy left, after giving him the finger.

"Che," Ryoma huffed and glared at the guy's receding back.

He took the free time to count the money he'd managed to gather. It was really surprising how many people wanted to throw rubber balls at a pile of cans just so they could get a stuffed animal. The fucked up thing was, even if it wasn't all that expensive, someone had still given out a school logo pin, instead of a coin. And it was a Hyoutei logo. Figures.

"Oh, that is the cutest doll I have ever seen!" a girl squealed and Ryoma sighed. Time to get to work again.

"Ore-sama shall get it for you," a male voice answered to the girl's squeal and Ryoma looked up. The statement sounded suspiciously familiar, and so did the voice.

"Really, you would? Oh, you are so amazing, Atobe-kun!"

"The hell are you doing here?" Ryoma asked the boy he hadn't seen for some time. There really was no reason for him to be so rude, but he was pissed off, and annoying Atobe always made him feel better. And the girl hanging on his arm was annoying.

Atobe blinked at him a few times. "Echizen," he finally greeted. "I would like to purchase a few balls."

"Here, your balls," Ryoma said and gave Atobe three, after getting the money. "Knock down three piles, and I'll give you a special prize," he told them.

"Really?" the girl squealed again. Couldn't she speak in a normal voice? "Oh, Atobe-kun, you can do it, right?" It really pissed Ryoma off, the way the girl gazed at Atobe with stars in her eyes.

"But of course, Saito-chan," Atobe smirked at the girl.

Why did they have to choose his booth to come fawn all over each other?

Ryoma watched as Atobe knocked down three piles, covered his ears just in time for the girl to squeal again. "It wasn't that special," he mumbled and got the doll the girl had admired, and the special prizehe'd promised them. Ryoma smirked when he took the special prize. His fingers closed on the pin he'd been swindled to accept instead of money, and he pinned it ontothe toy that was the special prize. That should get a reaction out of Atobe.

"Here you go," he gave them a sparkling smile that had Atobe staring at him cautiously. Ryoma was still smiling when Atobe took the girl's arm and turned to walk away.

Atobe took two steps, hesitated, stopped, turned… "Brat!" Atobe was holding up the pink monkey Ryoma had given him. There really wouldn't have been anything that special in it, if Ryoma hadn't pinned the small Hyoutei logo on it. Too bad he didn't have a small crown to go with it. Well, you couldn't have everything and it seemed like Atobe got it, even without the crown.

"Oh, that is so cute!" the girl did squeal pretty well.

"Cute my ass!" Atobe growled at her, making her take a step back. He strode back to the booth and hissed, "Why the hell are you doing this, Echizen?"

"Don't know what you mean," Ryoma answered with a sweet smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Would you mind moving? You're in the way of the other customers."

"Fine," Atobe shouted and slammed some money on the counter. "You count it, and give me some balls!"

"Sorry, can't help you with that. You should've grown a pair all by yourself," Ryoma told him and started counting the money, feeling very satisfied with himself.

Atobe simply glared.

"Atobe-kun, I want something to eat," the girl chirped to Atobe.

"Then go get something to eat," Atobe told her, still glaring at Ryoma who was piling balls in front of Atobe.

"Atobe-kun!" the girl whined.

"Can't you see I'm busy, ahn?!" Atobe snapped, not looking at her.

The girl stared at him with her mouth open. Ryoma smirked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a fairly short story. Six chapters. And I'll see if I can keep updating daily.  
Comments and critique always appreciated.

* * *

Ryoma was sitting with his team mate and so called 'friend' in a burger joint, eating a free burger that Kachirou had bought him in hopes of bribing him intoforgiveness for backstabbing him in the whole festival thing.

"We thought it'd be funny, sticking you in a booth for the whole day. I'm sorry. None of us could've predicted that Atobe-san would turn up and spend the restof the day there," Kachirou was saying, but Ryoma hardly paid any attention to him, he was more interested in enjoying the burger.

"Really, I don't get any fries?" Ryoma asked. "A burger just isn't a burger withoutfries to go with it."

"I'll go get it right now! And Ponta! You like Ponta right?"

"Whatever," Ryoma mumbled as Kachirou ran to the counter. Sometimes the guy acted like he was a reincarnation of Oishi-sempai.

Ryoma had just swallowed the last of his burger when something outside caught his eye. Or to be more precise, someone, with a mole under his eye, and a girl attached to his side. The guy just never learned.

At least it wasn't the same squealer this time. Now the girl was some redhead, quite cute, actually, if you liked the kind that looked like they'd just stepped out of a swimsuit issue. So yeah, frigging hot.

Ryoma ran outside, hoping he hadn't missed the two. He was in luck. They were just in front of him, looking like they were out for a nice walk on a sunny afternoon. How lovely.

The pair stopped in front of a movie theatre. They were going to see a movie? At this hour?

"Ryoma-kun! Why'd you leave?" Kachirou ran to him, the Ponta and fries in his hands.

Atobe and the girl had disappeared inside the movie theatre.

"We're going to the movies," Ryoma told him.

"What?!" Kachirou yelled, and continued a little desperately. "And I suppose you're going to make me pay for that too?"

"Well if you're offering," Ryoma shrugged and hurried towards the theatre. Head hunglow, Kachirou followed him.

"What movie do you want to see?" Kachirou asked once they were inside, looking at the movie posters on the walls.

"Don't know yet," Ryoma told him, eyes pinned to the back of the pair he'd been following. He inched closer when the pair was buying their tickets and was lucky enough to hear the name.

"The Marine Sailor," Ryoma told Kachirou.

"You want to see a romantic comedy?"

It was a romantic comedy? That would make sense, since Atobe was taking a girl to the movies. "Yeah, that's it."

Kachirou sighed and went to buy the tickets. He came back soon and offered Ryoma some popcorn, smiling. That was one of the reasons why Ryoma liked him so much. He never held a grudge. Or you could say that's the only reason Kachirou stuck with him. That and he had an awful lot of patience and experience when it came to Ryoma.

"Thanks," Ryoma said and took the popcorn.

"Ryoma-kun, why'd you-"

"Shh! Keep it down, or he'll hear us," Ryoma hissed at him.

"Who?" Kachirou followed Ryoma's gaze and his eyes widened. "You're not serious!"

But Ryoma wasn't listening. He was too busy staring a hole inAtobe's back. This was annoying. Why wasn't Atobe picking up on his stare? Not that Ryoma wanted him to see him. If he wanted that, he would've gone and said hi. It was just annoying that Atobe couldn't feel his intense stare. Ryoma would've known if Atobe was staring at him. Which he never did.

Now why did that piss him off so much?

"Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?" Kachirou hissed at him.

"Going to see a movie," Ryoma answered and dragged Kachirou with him.

There weren't that many people watching the movie and Ryoma remembered reading from somewhere that the movie had gotten a lot of bad reviews. So why was Atobe there, with a girl? The answer was obvious, and Ryoma didn't like it one bit.

They'd been sitting there for roughly an hour, Kachirou and Ryoma a few rows behind the pair, when Atobe's arm moved to the girl's shoulders. Ryoma took a fistful of the popcorn and crushed it in his palm. Atobe turned to whisper something to the girl and the girl turned to face Atobe. They shared a lingering look that was destined to turn intoa sweet kiss.

Ryoma threw the popcorn in his hand at the pair. At the girl's scream Ryoma stuck the popcorn box in Kachirou's lap and scooted down behind the seats.

"You kid, with the popcorn! What do you think you are doing to ore-sama, ahn?" Atobe yelled.

"It wasn't-! He-…!" Kachirou sounded a little panicky. "I'm sorry!" he finally yelled.

"Sorry? I do not think that is satisfactory! I demand an explanation for your outrageous behaviour."

"I… I… I…"

'_Okay, now might be a good time to leave,'_ Ryoma thought, and started inching away, still crouching. It was kind of hard to move since he had to crawl so Atobe wouldn't see him.

When he finally made it to the end of the row, he was staring straight at someone's crotch. He moved his eyes up, to stare intoAtobe's furious face. "Brat," Atobe gritted through his teeth. "Are you stalking me?"

Since he was already busted, Ryoma stood up, brushed off some disgusting stuff that had glued to his pants, shuddered with disgust when he looked at his hand and attempted to wipe it onthe seat next to him, and looked Atobe straight in the eye. Okay, so maybe not straight in the eye. He had to tilt his head a little.

"I want an answer, Echizen," Atobe growled.

Ryoma's stomach flipped and he grinned lopsidedly. For some reason it felt like a good idea to get some distance between them, so he took a step backwards. Ryoma gripped the seat with his other hand and put the other in his pocket and fisted it, so they wouldn't start twitching uncontrollably.

"Don't be so conceited. I just wanted to come and see a movie," Ryoma told Atobe, a little shocked that his voice sounded slightly shaky. What was wrong with him? It's not like Atobe was someone to be scared of.

"All alone?" Atobe quirked an eyebrow, some of his rage gone.

"No, I'm here with a friend," Ryoma told him.

"That boy you framed?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend," Ryoma said, frowned and retracted his words hurriedly, "Framed, what do you mean, framed? I haven't framed anyone."

Atobe chuckled.

"Atobe-kun, are you going to spend our whole date speaking to that little boy?" the redhead asked.

"Atobe-kun, I didn't know you dated older women," Ryoma sneered and glared at the redhead.

"Ryoma-kun, I want to leave," Kachirou spoke up.

"Echizen, I think your date wants your attention," Atobe said.

"Che, he's not my date," Ryoma growled.

"Then why are the two of you in the movies, watching a romantic comedy? And in the middle of the day, no less?" Atobe cocked an eyebrow.

"Well definitely not for the same reason you were!" Ryoma snapped.

"Ahn?" Atobe looked like he was trying to stifle a laugher.

"Ryoma-kun…" _Stop embarrassing yourself,_ is what Kachirou wanted to say. The truth was Ryoma had always overreacted when it came to Atobe. When someone mentioned Atobe's name, he either pretended not to hear, or started raving about Atobe.

Kachirou remembered one time there had been an article about Atobe in the monthly tennis pro magazine, and first Ryoma had acted like he couldn't care less. Later, though, Kachirou found Ryoma scowling at the article and arguing with it out loud. _'Like that's even possible,' 'You just think you're so fucking hot, don't ya?' 'Che, I can do that better'_ and_ 'That just proves he's an asshole' _were just a few phrases Kachirou caught before Ryoma noticed him and threw the magazine on the floor. When Kachirou picked up the magazine, he noticed that there was a page missing. And one more article had appeared in Ryoma's locker. There was nothing new about that. Ryoma had pinned articles about his sempais on his locker door before, but not even oneabout anyone who hadn't been on the Seigaku tennis team. Except for the one about Atobe, now.

No one really dared to bring the subject up with Ryoma, but everyone knew about his strange behaviour when it came to Atobe Keigo. Kachirou had first thought it was just a rivalry thing gone a little too far, but he had begun to suspect something a bit more complicated. He doubted even Ryoma realized it. And Kachirou was in no hurry to enlighten Ryoma. That was a mess he wanted to stay clear of. Too bad it looked like he couldn't.

"Let's just leave, Ryoma-kun," Kachirou pleaded.

"No," Ryoma stated, his narrowed eyes focused on the hand the girl had sneaked around Atobe's arm.

"What is your problem, brat?" Atobe asked.

"Problem? I have no problem. Other than the fact that you're an asshole," Ryoma answered.

Atobe lifted his hand and pressed them to his forehead, as a mock imitation of his insight to freak out the boy, and it worked. Atobe just never expected to actually realise something in the process.

Atobe's eyes bulged and Ryoma scowled at him. "Will you not do that? It creeps me out."

"It creepsyou out? You should know what it's doing to me," Atobe spoke evenly, looking at Ryoma with a little more patience than before.

"If you don't like it, why do it?"

"I'm beginning to hope I hadn't. Ignorance is bliss, after all," Atobe said.

"Che, you're not making any sense," Ryoma huffed.

"You would think so, wouldn't you," Atobe nodded as goodbye, and directed his date away from the theatre. Ryoma was about to follow them, but Kachirou's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stop, Ryoma-kun," Kachirou said.

"What?" Ryoma shouted.

"Just… Stop."

Ryoma looked at his friend, not understanding why he looked so concerned. He frowned and looked at the doorway from whichAtobe had gone through. He shrugged. "Let's just watch the movie. You did pay for it."

Kachirou smiled, relieved. "You want some more popcorn? There's still some left."

"No thanks," Ryoma said and sat down, eyes glued on the silver screen.

Even if he did watch the movie, his mind was on other things. He couldn't get Atobe's strange behaviour off his mind. Why had Atobe relented so easily, left without a fight, despite Ryoma's attempts on aggravating him further? He'd looked at Ryoma with something like understanding on his face, a look that didn't make Ryoma feel all that comfortable. It was like he was missing something. Some big secret that even Kachirou seemed to be in on.

"Kachirou," Ryoma began as the credits rolled in. "Why'd you… Why'd you think he left like that?" He finally asked.

Kachirou turned to look at him with a shaky smile on his face. "You don't know?" he asked.

"No," Ryoma shook his head.

"Did you watch any part of the movie?"

"Not really." _'What did the movie have to do with it?'_

"You should've. It's about a girl who's in love with this guy. Onlyshe doesn't know it, even if it's obvious to everyone else."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryoma scoffed.

"If you haven't figured it out, I'm not saying it," Kachirou said and hurried out.

Ryoma stayed seated on his seat, until someone came nudging him to leave. He looked at the guy, a little dazed and asked him, "It can't be true, right?"

"I'm afraid it is," the guy said.

Ryoma's face paled and he looked at the guy horror stricken, and then whispered, "It's not true, you don't know anything!" before storming out.

"It's not my fault!" The guy yelled after Ryoma. "Everyone has to leave once the movie's over, this isn't a hotel!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I didn't manage to keep the updates daily. But I did have fun slacking off.  
Comments and concrit appreciated.

* * *

Ryoma opened his locker and there it was. Atobe.

It was a good picture. Not the usual ones where he was showing his million dollar smile. It was taken when Atobe was in the middle of a game, his face serious, focused, right hand drawn back, ready to return a ball. Ryoma figured that's why he'd saved it, the picture. He'd seen other articles about Atobe in other magazines, but this was the only one that had caught his eye.

"Ryoma-kun!" Kachirou shouted from behind him and Ryoma slammed his locker closed, ashamed he'd been caught staring at Atobe's picture. "Wasn't sure you'd be coming to practice today."

"Why?" Ryoma asked, frowning.

"Aah, yesterday," Kachirou lifted his eyebrows.

"What about yesterday?" Ryoma kept frowning. "Why are you still in the locker rooms? The captain started practice five minutes ago. Shouldn't you be running laps?"

Kachirou sighed. "See, this is why you were stuck in the booth," he mumbled once at the door, hoping Ryoma hadn't heard him.

"Ten more laps, Kachirou!" Ryoma shouted from the club room, making everyone stare at the building.

"What did you say to him?" asked the captain, a tall boy with blond highlights in his black hair.

"Nothing new," Kachirou answered and started on his laps.

The captain sighed at his vice-captain's antics and began his warm up laps. "Get out here and do your laps, Echizen!" he shouted when he passed the clubroom door.

"Yeah, coming!" Ryoma shouted and sprinted past the captain.

"Always the show off, eh Echizen?" the captain sighed and shook his head.

0

0

Ryoma was on his way home by detour through the shops. He knew he needed to buy some bread and rice, but he really wanted those great new tennis shoes he'd seen a couple of days ago. He knew it would take up more than half the grocery money, but he figured he'd survive. Besides, he could always leech off ofhis sempais, and what were friends for, if not for free food?

He was about to step into the store when he saw a couple step out of a nearby shop. Ryoma turned his back on Atobe and his new date and stared intently at the store door. But he could still see their reflection on the glass. The girl was even more beautiful than the one Atobe had taken to the movies yesterday, and Atobe seemed even more attentive towards her than to yesterday's date.

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm a fucking idiot," Ryoma muttered to himself as he started following Atobe and his date. "And why the hell does he have a different date every day?" That's right, it was all Atobe's fault for dating too much that made Ryoma stalk him. "Fuck, I'm an idiot."

He hid behind a conveniently placed tree when Atobe and his date stopped to admire some shop window. He frowned when Atobe kissed her hand. _"God he's sappy!"_ The girl didn't seem to think he was sappy though. She blushed beautifully and a graceful smile appeared on her face. Atobe asked something from her and the girl shook her head, long black hair shimmering around her.

Ryoma hated her already.

"Fuck! What am I doing? I should be spending my grocery money on new sneakers, not stalking Atobe and his date."

"Echizen?"

Ryoma turned, slowly. "Hi, Inui-sempai."

Inui frowned. "Did I hear you correctly? You are stalking Atobe?"

"Err… For data gathering purposes! It worked so well for you I thought I might have a go at it."

Inui's frown only deepened. "Well you're doing it in a very amateurish way," Inui informed him. "Where are your binoculars? Notebook? Cell phone in case you need to call for back up?"

"Err… Didn't have time to prepare. He just showed up!"

"Blaming the mark, how unprofessional. You must always be prepared when gathering information, Echizen," Inui shook his head in sadness. "It appears I must assist you." Inui gave Ryoma a pair of small binoculars he dug from his pocket and whipped out his notebook. He looked at it, contemplating, before finally offering it to Ryoma. "You take it," he said.

"But, but Inui-sempai, it's your notebook, I couldn't possibly…" _I don't want it!_

"No, you must. He is your prey. I mean, target of observation." Inui offered his notebook and pencil to Ryoma who grudgingly took them. "It seems they are moving," Inui stated, snapping Ryoma's attention back to the pair. "The date seems to be progressing nicely."

"We have to do something to stop it," Ryoma muttered, forgetting he wasn't alone.

"Why?" Inui asked.

"Aaa… Because it could affect his tennis, of course. Why else?"

"I see. You might be right. Sexual intercourse might affect his abilities in sports. Many have claimed it to be so, but I do not believe there is a study that supports the theory, but I do not think we should take the risk."

"Sex?!" Ryoma spluttered. "It's their first date!"

"Let's be realistic Echizen. This is Atobe we're talking about."

_Shit! Inui-sempai's right!_ Ryoma thought and started gnawing at his fingernails. "So, how do we stop it?" he asked.

Inui hid his amusement by faking a cough. It was endearing, really, the way Echizen acted. He had known about the big crush for a long time already and so had most of Echizen's other friends. But like everyone else, Inui thought Echizen was still in denial. "How do you wish to proceed?" he asked.

"That's what I'm asking you," Ryoma whined. "You're no help, Inui-sempai."

"I'm sorry Echizen, but I usually stick to observing, not interfering."

"Well aren't you just full of good excuses for your incompetence! And you call yourself a stalker!"

"Actually I don't," Inui said.

"Huh? But you are, aren't you?"

Inui shook his head.

"Then what good are you for?" Ryoma fumed. "Here, take your damn notebook and get lost! I'll think of something myself." Ryoma shoved the notebook back to Inui's chest and turned his attention back to where he'd last seen Atobe. Only to find he'd lost them. He turned to glare at Inui. "Now look what you did! They're probably going to have a great date now and see each other again! I hate you! You ruined everything!" Ryoma stomped off.

Inui lowered his gaze to the ground and blinked. "I know he didn't mean it, but it still hurts," he muttered. He took out his phone and dialled a familiar number. "Tezuka, I thought you'd like to know that Echizen is stalking Atobe. Tezuka?" Inui sighed. "No one likes me," he muttered and returned the phone in his pocket. He wondered why he even bothered calling Tezuka anymore, when the other boy always hung up on him.

0

0

Ryoma wandered around the streets, feeling depressed. Atobe had looked like he enjoyed the girl's company and she had seemed to like Atobe too. They'd definitely go on another date, then he'd meet her parents, get engaged, married and have beautiful children and live happily ever after. Life was so unfair! Atobe wasn't allowed to get married and live happily ever after! He was meant to live his life alone so Ryoma would feel better!

He passed yet another charming little café, and stopped to look at his reflection on the window and wondered**:** was he really this pathetic? Did he really have a crush on a guy? That was the most shocking revelation in this whole thing; the fact that the guy was Atobe came as a big second.

"I'm gay?" Ryoma asked out aloud and locked eyes with his reflection. Amidst the staring he started noticing the customers inside the café, and couldn't believe his luck when he spotted Atobe inside with the girl.

"Ryoma-kun?" a timid girl's voice asked and Ryoma shifted his gaze to the reflection next to his. The girl standing next to him carrying shopping bags seemed familiar. He pictured two long braids in his mind, but the girl's brown hair was cut short. Her smile was sweet and when Ryoma finally turned to look at her, he noticed that she was kind of cute.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma asked. "You cut your hair."

The girl chuckled and blushed. She lifted a hand to her cut hair and looked down. "I… It's been short for almost two months now, Ryoma-kun," she said. She wasn't all that surprised that Ryoma hadn't noticed, even if they did go to the same school and attended the same class.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" Ryoma asked.

"Like, like a date?" Sakuno stammeredand blushed even deeper. She couldn't believe Ryoma was really asking her out.

"Okay, yeah, a date. Sure, want go on a date with me?" Ryoma asked, fidgeting.

"I… very much, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno smiled.

"Great! Come on!" Ryoma grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the café.

"What, now?!" Sakuno squealed. They passed a man in the doorway and Sakuno's shopping bags smacked him in the face. Sakuno tried to stop Ryoma so she could apologize to the man, but was not successful. Ryoma seemed focused on getting to a table where a couple sat, seemingly having a great date.

"Why not now?" Ryoma asked and finally stopped by the table.

Sakuno was a little confused. Why were they bothering Atobe, when it seemed the older boy was having a date?

"What a coincidence! Mind if we join you?" Ryoma asked, and sat next to Atobe's date, not waiting for an answer.

Atobe felt his mouth open and did not have the strength to close it. What was Echizen doing here? Besides ruining his date, of course.

"Sit down, Sakuno," Ryoma told Sakuno and after glancing at the uncharacteristic smile plastered on Ryoma's face, she slumped down next to Atobe. She glanced at Atobe and knew that she felt exactly like Atobe looked. Only shock didn't really even begin to cover it.

"She's cute," Ryoma said. "Better looking than the redhead yesterday."

"Redhead?" the girl asked.

"Echizen, do you really need to do this?" Atobe pleaded with the boy.

"I think I do."

"No, you don't."

"Excuse me, but what redhead is the boy talking about, Atobe?" The girl wanted to know.

"No one important," Atobe took her hand. "Excuse the boy, I think he's challenged in some ways. Keeps following me around, interrupting my dates."

"Interrupting your dates? Who else have you taken out after you asked me last week?" she narrowed her eyes.

"There was that squealer on Saturday," Ryoma volunteered the information.

"Squealer? You went on a date with my best friend? And I suppose the redhead was Amane? I know I should have been suspicious when she told me she was shaving her legs!" The girl stood up, slapped Atobe and stormed out.

Atobe blinked, ignored the burning pain caused by the slap, and glared at Ryoma. "Are you happy now, Echizen? What do I have to do to make you stop ruining my social life?"

Ryoma took a napkin and started fiddling with it. "You could stop dating," he mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the table.

Atobe laughed. Then he stopped and looked at Ryoma. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

Ryoma shrugged.

"You know I'm not gay," Atobe said.

"Neither am I," Ryoma answered, refusing to look at Atobe.

"Sure, you're just gay for me," Atobe chuckled.

"Could be," Ryoma threw the napkin away and lifted his eyes from the table to Atobe's eyes.

"If this is some prank cooked up by one of your sempai, it isn't funny, Echizen." Atobe warned him, despite knowing it wasn't true.

"I wish it was," Ryoma muttered silently, and neither spoke after that.

"Um, Ryoma-kun… This isn't a date, is it?" Sakuno finally asked.

0

0

Atobe sat in his room, by his desk, staring at his math homework, trying to concentrate, but he just couldn't get Echizen out of his mind. The whole situation was just too ridiculous to be true. Echizen couldn't have a crush on him. He suspected the kid hardly even tolerated him!

"I know I'm good looking, but this is just insane!" he spoke out loud, not remembering he wasn't alone.

"Atobe, we all know you're a narcissist, you don't have to keep convincing us," Oshitari drawled from the bed where he was lying, reading a book, not doing his homework. Jirou was asleep by his feet, also not doing his homework. Mukahi, who actually was doing his homework, was using Jirou as a pillow and amusing himself, by nudging Oshitari's book with his foot every now and then.

Atobe turned in his chair and looked at the human pile on his bed. He opened his mouth to say something witty, but then closed it, frowned and turned back to his homework.

Oshitari exchanged a puzzled look with Mukahi, who just shrugged and focused on memorizing French words.

Determined to get to the bottom of this strange behaviour, Oshitari closed his book, first marking his place carefully with a pink feather (a gift from Gakuto), straightened his glasses and then got up and moved to stand behind Atobe. "I do not think the answer to that equation is a blur," Oshitari said. "Something troubling you?"

"No," Atobe said. "Not me. Echizen has a crush on me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard it. Don't make me repeat it."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Oshitari asked.

"Do? Why should I do anything? It isn't my problem," Atobe slammed his math book closed and stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. "Why should I care? Besides, what could I even do?"

"For someone who doesn't care, you spend an awful lot of time pondering on something that isn't your problem," Oshitari pointed out. "You could try dating him," he suggested.

"Are you serious? I don't date boys, Oshitari."

"What about Sanada?" Mukahi asked, finding the conversation much more interesting than his homework.

"That wasn't… It was just an experiment. I was curious." Atobe said, hoping the lie would go down, and his friends would just let it go. He had no desire to talk about Sanada.

"An experiment?" Oshitari chuckled. "You claim that two months' worth of bad poetry from both of you was just an experiment?"

"Don't forget that you cried like a baby when he decided he actually liked Yukimura more than you," Mukahi reminded them.

"That is not what happened!" Atobe screamed. "I left him!"

"You gave him an ultimatum," Oshitari wasn't going to let him rewrite history. "And we all knew how that was going to end, judging from the time he spent mooning over Yukimura's picture."

"Screw you!" Atobe hissed.

"No thanks. I really am straight."

Mukahi started giggling. "Does that make me a girl?" he asked.

"You aren't?" Oshitari asked. He lifted a hand to his forehead and swooned. "My world has turned upside down! I'm so confused now!" He turned to Mukahi, took the hand the redhead extended to him and proclaimed, "A girl, a boy, I do not care! All I know is I love you! The world may be against us, but our love shall prevail!"

"For you, my love, I would risk gender changing surgery and have my nuts plucked!" Mukahi declared just as dramatically. He got hit on the head by a pillow, swung by Jirou.

"You woke me up," the sleepyhead pouted.

"Thank you Jirou," Atobe said. "But next time, could you please use something heavier? Like a mallet."

"I don't own a mallet."

"I'll buy you one, if you promise you'll drop it on those two when their acting like idiots again."

"But Atobe, that's like… All the time!"

Mukahi made a face at Jirou before falling on his back and sprawling on the bed. "You might not be gay Atobe, but you ain't exactly straight either," he said. "Just because you got burned with Sanada, doesn't mean you should swear off men."

"What are we talking about?" Jirou asked.

"The Echizen brat has a crush on Atobe," Oshitari told him.

"Ha..." Jirou frowned. "Is everyone who plays tennis gay?"

"Well you're not," Mukahi answered him. "Unless there's something you haven't told us?"

"No, I still play tennis," Jirou smiled.

"You are a bunch of idiots," Atobe declared affectionately.

"That might be true," Oshitari drawled. "But ever wondered why you fit in so well with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Only two more chapters left after this one, so you won't be waiting long for the conclusion. Providing, of course, that nothing unexpected happens.  
Comments and concrit loved.

* * *

Ryoma was observing the practice when the captain came to stand next to him. "I always wondered why you didn't want to be the captain," he said.

"Che, too much work," Ryoma said.

"Still, I think it might be good if you tried it for a day."

"Ha?"

"You'll be in charge for the rest of the practice and locking up for today. I'm leaving early, I have a date."

"What? You can't do that!" Ryoma yelled.

"Sure I can, I'm the captain," he smiled at Ryoma. "Ah, it's good to be the buchou."

"I could have been the captain if I'd wanted to," Ryoma growled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," the captain patted him on the head and smiled. "Don't forget to check that everyone's left before you lock up. Bye!" He waved cheerfully on his way out of the courts and Ryoma finally noticed he was wearing his school uniform, not his regular's jacket.

"I could have been the buchou if I'd wanted to," Ryoma muttered one more time, glaring murderously at his captain's back.

"What's going on?" Katsuo yelled from across the court.

"Echizen wants to be the buchou instead of the buchou!" Horio answered him.

"What's new about that?" Kachirou yelled. "He already acts like he is!"

"One more word from any of you and you'll be running ten additional laps!" Ryoma yelled.

"What additional laps? You haven't ordered we run any," Horio said.

"Twenty five!" Ryoma screamed.

A miracle of sorts happened. Horio opened his mouth to protest, but not a word came out. He simply sighed and began running his laps. Katsuo and Kachirou joined him.

The rest of the tennis team quickly diverted their eyes from the four seniors, and pretended they were practising, and had been the whole time. Ryoma was not fooled. "The rest of you can run laps too! For-"

"Being useless, we know," a sophomore muttered as he jogged by Ryoma.

"Actually, for acting like gossiping girls," Ryoma told the sophomore and ran past him.

The rest of the practice went smoothly. No one had to run any more additional laps and everyone hurried in their showering and changing. Partly because Ryoma had told them that the last one to leave the clubhouse would have to run ten additional laps the next morning. The unlucky freshman that was last to leave was pardoned when he got all teary eyed and began telling Ryoma about his poor sick mother. Ryoma didn't buy one word of it, of course, but he just wanted to leave, not sort out his teammates' fictional family troubles.

Ryoma locked up, not bothering to check if he'd left some poor unfortunate boy behind locks. He really couldn't care one bit.

Despite the depressing turns of the day, Ryoma was determined to make the day a little better, so he headed towards the store where he would spend his grocery money on new sneakers. But Atobe on the other hand seemed determined to ruin Ryoma's day even further by continuing to date.

His date this time was an elegant older woman, with a red dress. She was good-looking, even more beautiful than Atobe's earlier dates, but she was an older woman. Ryoma twitched when the woman lifted her hand to caress Atobe's face and Atobe smiled the brightest smile Ryoma had ever seen adorn his lips.

With the intention of saving Atobe from the clutches of this cradle robber, Ryoma followed them to the expensive-looking restaurant. Atobe and the woman had just settled down on the table when Ryoma rushed in and sat down across Atobe, and next to the woman.

"E… Echizen…" Atobe stammered, eyes bulging.

"I thought we agreed you're not going to date anymore," Ryoma started with the accusations first, completely ignoring the fact that Atobe had not agreed to anything like that. "And with someone like her! I knew you went for the older type after the redhead, but her? Come on, she's old enough to be your aunt!"

Atobe coughed and with a polite tone of voice said, "Echizen, I would like you to meet my mother."

Ryoma blinked, looked at the woman again and smirked, "Hee, nice try Atobe, but she's not old enough to be your mom."

Atobe buried his face in his hands and kept murmuring, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening," to himself.

"Why thank you dear," the woman told Ryoma with a melodic voice and smiled at him.

Ryoma frowned at her and a waiter came by. He bowed and questioned, "Is everything alright, Atobe-sama? Is the boy disturbing you and your son?"

"No, it's alright. He is just a friend of Keigo's who will be joining us for dinner," the woman told the waiter.

"She's really your mom?" Ryoma hissed at Atobe across the table.

"Yes, you idiot!" Atobe hissed back. "And what the hell was that bullshit about me agreeing not to date anymore? I never agreed to anything like that!"

"Well it wouldn't harm you," his mother spoke up. "I have been a little worried about your tendencies to date so many different girls, but never seeing them more than twice. A little break would do you well."

"Mother, I wish you wouldn't interfere with my social life," Atobe told her.

"As long as you live under my roof, I have every right to interfere with your social life."

"Then I'm moving to live with Father," Atobe sniffed.

"We have been over this, darling. Your father's hands are full with the business right now, he does not need a moody teenager messing things up."

"I am not a moody teenager, Mother!" Atobe said.

"Yeah right!" Ryoma snorted. "Just an overly dramatic drama queen."

Atobe's mother laughed, while Atobe stared at them open-mouthed. "Mother!" he finally protested.

"I like your friend, Keigo," his mother told him.

"He is not my friend, he is…" Atobe paused and wondered what Echizen was to him. He could hardly introduce the boy to his mother as the kid who had an illogical crush on him. "He is an old rival," he finally settled for a safe introduction.

"You mean like Sanada-kun?" his mother asked, and Atobe stuttered.

"No, nothing like Sanada!" he shouted.

"Che, Sanada's got nothing compared to me," Echizen exclaimed and Atobe stared at him for a while, before reminding himself that Echizen knew absolutely nothing about him and Sanada. Unfortunately his mother did.

"A young man with a healthy dose of self confidence. Very refreshing," she picked up the menu. "Why haven't you introduced me to him earlier, Keigo?"

Atobe was spared from answering because Ryoma's phone rang. The boy answered it, and after a few moments frowned and growled, "What do you mean you're stuck in the club house? Call the captain, not me." Ryoma ended the call, but the phone rang again soon after that. Ryoma sighed and answered. He listened, his frown only deepening. "Stop snivelling, I'll come and let you out."

"I gotta go. One of the freshmen got locked in thelocker room and the captain's too busy on his date to go let him out." He explained. "Why didn't I just go for being buchou, I already do all his work," he whined under his breath.

Atobe smiled at him. "Too bad you have to leave," he lied.

"I was hoping you could have dined with us," Atobe's mother was sincere. "I know, why don't you come over tomorrow and Keigo can show you around the house! Wouldn't that be lovely, Keigo?"

"Sure," Atobe kept smiling and reminded himself that he loved his mother.

"Great, I'll stop by tomorrow after practice. Bye Monkey King!" Ryoma smirked at him and left the restaurant.

"Such a nice boy," Atobe's mother commented.

Atobe banged his head on the table and began repeating his mantra from earlier. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not…"

0

0

Next day after practice Ryoma realized he didn't know where Atobe lived. He could have called Atobe and asked for the address, but realized he didn't have Atobe's phone number either. "He probably doesn't want me there anyway," Ryoma muttered, and decided he would do Atobe a favour and not go. So he headed home, went to the living room where he found Karupin sleeping innocently on the couch, his mother's new aquarium in pieceson the carpet, no sight of the goldfish anywhere.

"So you won't be needing dinner tonight?" he asked Karupin. "You're so lucky mom and dad aren't home, or I'd be planning a funeral for you right now." He sighed, and said goodbye to a large portion of his grocery money that he'd now have to use on buying a new fish and an aquarium for it.

He was gathering the glass shards in to a bucket when his phone rang. "Yeah," Ryoma answered, not bothering to see who it was.

"_Where are you?"_ Atobe's annoyed voice questioned him and Ryoma cut his index finger on a piece of glass.

"Shit!" he cursed and sucked on his finger.

"_You should feel bad for forgetting that you had an appointment to come to my house after your practice is over. Even if you did not have access to proper transportation, I think I have waited long enough. With the time I gave you, you could have gotten here even if you crawled!" _

"How the hell did you get my number? No Karupin, don't step on the carpet, you'll cut yourself!" Ryoma lifted Karupin with one hand, returned to sucking the finger on his other hand, and still tried to talk to Atobe at the same time. Both hands occupied, a finger in his mouth, he headed towards the kitchen.

"_Your phone number is hardly a state secret!"_ Ryoma heard Atobe snort. "_Had I known you were not coming, I could have scheduled something else, much more productive to do with my time than showing you the house. Echizen, are you listening? I do not know how you were raised, but when you agree to do something, you should keep those appointments or call if you cannot do so." _

Karupin leaped from Ryoma's arms and ran out the front door that Ryoma had stupidly left open. "Karupin!" Ryoma yelled, dropped his phone and ran after the cat.

"_Echizen? Answer me you brat!" _

0

0

Atobe waited for Echizen to answer, start apologizing or at least give some kind of explanation, but the line remained silent. Finally he placed the phone down on his desk, a frown on his face.

It's not like Atobe really cared. It just annoyed him that people didn't keep the appointments they had made. Echizen had said he was coming, so he should have come. But he hadn't, the brat hadn't even bothered to call. And Atobe had waited like a fool for him to show up.

"I've been stood up," the situation dawned on Atobe. "I've been stood up," he repeated and sat down. He was a few inches off from the chair and landed on the floor. "Ouch, shit!" he shouted and rubbed his aching behind.

"Well, this is unacceptable," he finally announced and stood up. He grabbed his phone and coat and left the house, shouting, "Going out, Mother!" when passing her in the hall.

Atobe's mother elbowed the cook she'd been talking to and winked. "Just like when he was with Sanada-kun. Isn't it adorable?"

"Quite, madam," the cook answered, not all that comfortable with his employer's familiarity. He preferred mister Atobe. Never a kind word to the staff, and the highest compliment was an accepting nod. Now that was an employer one enjoyed working for.

0

0

Cursing under his breath, Atobe stepped out of the bus. He took out the piece of paper where he'd written down the directions to Echizen's house. Atobe was almost sure Tezuka had just wanted to make Atobe's life miserable by giving him instructions on which bus to get on, instead of an address he could have given to the driver. It was unfortunate Tezuka was the only one in Atobe's circle of acquaintances who knew where the Echizen brat lived. And surprisingly, Tezuka had not asked any questions when Atobe had inquired where Echizen lived. He wondered if that should have worried him.

Thoughts of Tezuka fled from his mind when he saw the reason for his present annoyance. Echizen was walking on the sidewalk, disappearing around a corner. Atobe ran after him, afraid he might get lost if he lost sight of the boy.

"Echizen," Atobe said once only a few feet away from the boy.

Echizen turned, a cat held tightlyin his arms. The boy's eyes went round when he recognized the person that had spoken his name. He blinked, shook his head, and then kicked Atobe in the shin.

"Fuck, Echizen! Why the hell did you do that?" Atobe yelled hopping on one foot.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming," Ryoma muttered.

"Well slap your face, not kick me!"

Ryoma handed his cat to Atobe, who took it, keeping it at an arm's length. He stared at the cat's passive face curiously and heard a smack. "You didn't actually just slap yourself, did you?" Atobe asked, not wanting to confirm it with his own eyes.

"Yeah," Ryoma muttered. "And it hurt."

"Of course it did!" Atobe yelled and shoved the cat back to its owner. "Now offer me some refreshments! I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through just so I could get here!"

Ryoma blinked, raised his hand, but Atobe grabbed his wrist. "Slap yourself one more time, and I'll knock you out," he warned.

"Right," Ryoma said, seriously contemplating if it wouldn't be better if he got knocked out. But then Karupin might get lost again. Ryoma wasn't all that sure he could trust Atobe to take care of the cat. "You're here."

"Yes. I'm here. On the sidewalk. We could go inside," Atobe suggested. "You live around here, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's our house," Ryoma pointed a finger at his back and Atobe's eyes went to the direction the finger was pointing at. It was a nice house for a family. Not too big, or too small, with a stone fence surrounding it. "Why are you here?" Ryoma's question interrupted Atobe's inspection of the house.

"Because you didn't show up, and when I called you hung up on me," Atobe answered.

"I didn't hang up. Karupin ranout. I had to go get him."

"We had an appointment. You didn't show up," Atobe glared at the boy.

"I didn't know where you lived."

"You could have called."

"Don't have your number. Besides, I thought you'd just be happy I didn't show up. You telling me you wanted to show your house to me?" Ryoma went to the gate and opened it while talking and Atobe followed.

"That is not the point. Whether I wanted you there or not is irrelevant. You said you were coming; you should have come, or at the very least, called."

"Already told you, don't have your number," Ryoma let Karupin down once they were on the porch and the cat waited patiently for Ryoma to open the door.

"Then I shall have to give you my number," Atobe followed the cat inside and Ryoma came in after him, closing the door.

"You're giving me your number?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes," Atobe frowned, and when the boy simply continued to stare at him, he said, "Tea would be nice, thank you."

"Oh. Yeah." Ryoma headed towards the kitchen and Atobe followed him, wondering if the kid had hit his head at some point and that was why he was acting so strangely.

Atobe heard a beep from under his foot and realised he had stepped on Echizen's phone. He picked it up, programmed his number on the phone and closed it. Echizen had his back on him, head in a cupboard. "You drink lemon tea?" the boy asked, waving a yellow paper square.

Atobe sighed. "I think I'll settle for water."

"We've got milk," Ryoma suggested.

"Water," Atobe insisted. He looked around the kitchen, noted the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, a stack of tennis magazines on the table and the quietness of the house. "Where is your family?" he asked.

"They're on vacation," Ryoma answered. "Mom got some time off from work and since dad doesn't do anything, they decided to go on a second honeymoon."

"And left you alone?" Atobe asked in disbelief.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," Ryoma snapped and Atobe just smiled amusedly at the boy's defensive manner.

"I did not claim otherwise," he answered. "My parents hardly ever have time to go on trips together. Father has his hands full with the family business and when Mother isn't busy with her own work she keeps herself busy by interfering in my life. And when neither is home, I am not alone then either. There is always someone around the house, even if it is only one of the servants."

"I thought your parents were divorced," Ryoma frowned.

"They're not. Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, mirroring the boy's frown.

"You threatened your mom that you'd move in with your dad, and I just thought that if they don't live together…" Ryoma shrugged and filled a glass with water and gave it to Atobe.

"Oh, that!" Atobe lifted the glass and stared at it against the light before he dared to drink from it. If Echizen was doing the dishes, caution was advisable. "No, Father has to stay in England for some time because of work. He'll probably be back by the end of the year."

"He just… Moved to another country for a year?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Atobe said.

"And you're okay with that?" the boy seemed puzzled.

"It is not like anyone asked for my opinion," Atobe shrugged and then changed the subject. "I will pick you up tomorrow from school. Don't dare to forget this time," Atobe told him.

"Pick me up? Why?"

"To show you the house, of course. Or have you already forgotten your promise to my mother?"

Ryoma didn't actually remember making any kind of promise, but just shrugged. "Okay, see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Yes, tomorrow," Atobe confirmed and they stared at each other. "I should be leaving, then." Atobe placed the glass on the table.

"Okay, bye," Ryoma said and stood there. After a while the silence became uncomfortable.

"So, I'm leaving," Atobe repeated, still not moving.

"Good," Ryoma blinked, wondering why Atobe was still there, if he was so set on leaving.

Atobe frowned and barked, "Brat!" before leaving.

Ryoma waited to hear the door slam before picking up the glass of water and pouring it all over himself.

0

0

"Wanna see something cool, Yoichi?" Hideki, one of the freshmen in the tennis club asked his best friend, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" Yoichi asked, grinning too, thinking Hideki had bought a new phone, or had a playboy with him. Yoichi liked to visit Hideki's house, because Hideki's dad had lots of playboys.

"Follow me," Hideki said and headed towards the club's vice-captain.

Yoichi grabbed a hold of his friend's arm and hissed, "Echizen-sempai? You sure? He's scary."

"Trust me," Hideki flashed another grin at his friend.

"Echizen-sempai," Hideki said once they reached the older boy.

"What is it?" Ryoma scowled at the two and Yoichi twitched, while Hideki put on a questioning expression on his face.

"Was that your phone, Echizen-sempai?" Hideki asked.

"Phones aren't allowed at practice, Hideki-kun," Ryoma scowled dangerously.

"But I thought I heard a beep… Didn't you, Yoichi-kun?"

"Uhm hmh?" Yoichi's smile trembled, but he nodded.

"Well you heard wrong. Go pick up some balls before I give you laps," Ryoma frowned and the freshman pair left.

"What was that?" Yoichi hissed.

"Just watch," Hideki grinned and pointed towards the vice-captain.

Ryoma glanced around, making sure no one was looking, took out his phone from his pocket and opened it. Then he placed it back in his pocket.

"That was it?!" Yoichi was furious. "I risked getting laps just so you could tell me Echizen-sempai's got a phone at practice?!"

"Just wait," Hideki was still grinning and looking sideways at Ryoma.

After a while Ryoma took his phone out again, opened it, stared at it and grinned.

Yoichi's jaw fell. Echizen-sempai never grinned! He glared, frowned and possibly even smirked wickedly, but he never, ever grinned!

"Told ya' it'd be cool," Hideki grinned.

"Disturbing's more like it," Yoichi answered, but smiled and Hideki giggled.

* * *

In relation to the Iznogoud reference,  
Disclaimer: I do not own the phrase, 'I want to be Caliph instead of the Caliph' and claim no ownership over anything related to Iznogoud


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Comments and critique loved.

* * *

Atobe leaned against Seigaku's gates, his bags on the ground next to him. He paid no attention to the kids that passed him, wondering what he was doing in front of their school.

When Echizen finally appeared before him, Atobe frowned, because the look on Echizen's face was the same as yesterday. Not willing to witness another ridiculous attempt on Echizen's part to convince himself that this wasn't a dream, Atobe leaned forward and slapped Echizen on the side of his head.

"Ouch!" Echizen screamed and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, glaring.

"I was doing you a favour," Atobe answered and picked up his bags.

"A favour? Wanna explain that?"

"Aa-ahn. I just saved you the trouble of smacking yourself. Now let's go," he started walking away and Echizen followed.

"We're walking all the way to your house?"

"We can't go to my house today," Atobe told him. "Mother is having friends over and I can't let you embarrass her."

"I wouldn't embarrass her," Echizen argued.

"I find that hard to believe, considering how many times you've embarrassed me," Atobe snorted.

"That's different. I like your mom."

Atobe stopped to glare at Echizen and found the kid smirking at him. "Going with that logic, you'd let me date in peace, if you'd like me?" he asked out of curiosity.

Echizen shrugged. "Probably," he muttered.

"Then I'm going to make you love me!" Atobe declared.

"Not likely," Echizen snorted, dismissing the idea quickly. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Mother said I should go off and do something delinquent. I thought you might have some ideas."

"On being a delinquent?" Echizen smirked. "No, but we could always call Kirihara and ask him."

"Kirihara-kun?" Atobe asked. "You're friends with him?"

"I see him around," Echizen said. "We could go to the arcade," he suggested.

"Fine," Atobe said, happy that Echizen hadn't continued talking about the former Rikkai ace. Despite what he claimed, Sanada and everyone related to him was still a touchy subject for Atobe. Kirihara, like most of Rikkai's tennis team had witnessed his bitter break up with Sanada and he did not wish to be reminded of how quickly Sanada had gone off running to Yukimura once Atobe gave him the option.

"_It's me or him, Genichirou. I refuse to be second in your mind, or heart! Choose!" Atobe felt his composure slip away from him, having once again being forced to listen Sanada list Yukimura's virtues. _

"_There is no choice to be made," Sanada stated and Atobe had smiled, confident what the other meant. "It's always been him."_

Atobe's mouth twisted as he remembered the stoic voice that had stated the words that broke him. It had taken months for him to cope again. What had hurt him the most was how Sanada had been able to say those words without a wisp of emotion showing on his face. How little Sanada had cared for him in the end. Just a crush, spiced with lust. That was what Sanada said it had all been, when it had meant so much more to him.

And here was Echizen, wishing to restart the vicious cycle again. Atobe wanted no part of it; he knew how far a mere crush would carry them. In the end, if Atobe allowed himself to open up to Echizen, he would be the one to hurt. It didn't matter that Atobe held no feelings for Echizen. It had been the same with Sanada at the beginning. It was Sanada who came after him, who started it all.

Atobe diverted his eyes to the boy walking beside him. It wasn't unthinkable for him to develop feelings for the brat. He was interesting, not just because of his tennis that had always intrigued Atobe. There was something about his rudeness and arrogance that attracted Atobe. Echizen amused him, amazed him even sometimes.

But it would be fine, Atobe decided, to spend time with the brat. The kid would either get over his crush, or fall in love with Atobe. One or the other, Atobe would come out on top. Eventually he would be able to return to his life that did not include a nosy brat.

"But you sure you're up to it?" Echizen asked him, and for a second Atobe feared he had spoken out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"Walking. You sure it won't be too strenuous for you?"

"I'm an athlete," Atobe snarled. "Of course I'm up to it, you brat!"

Atobe was surprised when Echizen didn't continue baiting him. Instead there was a frown on the kid's face and he spoke with a strangely subdued voice, when he asked, "Would you stop calling me a brat?"

"What would you rather I call you? Ryoma-chan?" Atobe smirked, thrilled that for once the tables were turned, and it was Echizen who was irked about the way Atobe referred to him, and not Atobe fuming over being called the 'Monkey King'.

"Che," Echizen scowled and picked up the pace.

"Wait up, Ryoma-chan!" Atobe yelled after him with a smirk.

0

0

They never made it to the arcade, for the simple reason that they passed a tennis court where two girls were playing. Atobe's steps slowed when he saw one of the girls make a nearly perfect volley and he stopped when the other one managed to return it. Wild horses couldn't have dragged him away as the rally continued.

But Echizen wasn't a wild horse.

Atobe nearly tripped when Echizen grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled. "What the hell?!" he shouted while being dragged.

"You can ogle at girls anytime. You're with me now," Echizen said, nearly growling.

"I wasn't ogling at them!" Atobe stopped and refused to be pulled any further. Echizen huffed and attempted to drag Atobe after him, but couldn't move the older boy even an inch, once he'd decided to stay put.

"Like hell you weren't!" Echizen screamed and glared at him.

Atobe's eyebrow rose and he pulled his wrist towards himself, so that Echizen, who was still stubbornly keeping his hold on the wrist, was dragged with it. Their faces now inches apart, the boy's cheeks turned red as he stared in to Atobe's amused eyes. "And if I was," Atobe spoke with a voice not much louder than a whisper. "It does not concern you."

"It does!" Echizen argued.

"How could you possible claim that?"

"Because I don't like it!" Echizen yelled.

Atobe snorted and then began laughing. "You are unbelievable. Just because you have a crush on someone, does not give you a right to rule over them."

"Why not?"

Atobe gaped. "I cannot talk to you," he said and removed the boy's grip from his wrist and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Echizen yelled the question after him.

"Home!" Atobe answered, not even looking back.

"You can't! Your mom threw you out, remember!"

"Shit," Atobe cursed and stopped. He had nowhere to go now.

"Let's play tennis," Echizen suggested.

"Against an inferior player like you? It would be a waste of my time," Atobe spoke with a dramatic air as he turned around.

"Like you're fooling anyone," Echizen muttered. "I'm not going to beg, if that's what you're hoping for. There's an empty court, not that far from here. We can catch the bus from there." Ryoma pointed at a bus stop on the other side of the street.

"Fine, but I'm not settling for one set!" Atobe demanded.

"What, two?"

Atobe quirked an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Three?" Echizen asked. "Che, whatever," he said shrugging and crossed the street, Atobe soon following.

0

0

"This is it?" Atobe asked once they'd arrived. The court was out of the way of everything, a train ran over it and it looked like no one had ever bothered taking care of it. The fence had holes that even Kabaji could have easily slipped through; the clay court itself had more cracks than Atobe's mother had shoes.

"Yeah. So?" Ryoma glared, sensing Atobe's disapproval in his tone of voice. The court, even if it might not have been in the perfect condition, meant something to Ryoma. It was here that he had first played Tezuka, found something more in tennis than just beating his dad. It almost felt like betraying something sacred, bringing Atobe here.

"Nothing," Atobe answered, but frowned once Ryoma wasn't looking anymore.

"Remember, you have to win two sets to beat me!" Atobe shouted as he was in position to serve.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" Ryoma yelled back.

0

0

He laid on the ground, gasping for breath, heart racing, clothes glued to his body with sweat. The sun shone into his eyes, making him squint. He longed for the protection of his cap that usually prevented the sun from blinding him, but it had flown from his head sometime during the match, and he was too tired to even turn his head in search of it.

Then a shadow stepped between him and the scorching sun.

"I want to do it again," Ryoma said with a smirk.

All he got as an answer was an amused snort.

0

0

Two weeks had passed since Atobe had last been on a date. Instead he'd spent those two weeks with Echizen, mostly playing tennis with the brat. But they spent a fair amount of their time in the arcade, or just hanging around town, doing nothing but sitting on a bench and arguing. They'd become something like friends when Atobe wasn't paying attention, and as friends it seemed ridiculous for him to not go see the brat's team play when he was asked to.

He should have turned around the moment he heard Rikkai's cheering squad. He should have run the moment he saw those sickly yellow uniforms, but some twisted sense of loyalty made him stay. He'd promised Echizen he'd be there, and going back on his words just because he might face some painful memories was unacceptable.

Steeling himself, Atobe took a deep breath and quietly made his way to a vacant seat on the top of the bleachers, and settled down to watch the match. He knew practically nothing of Rikkai's team this year. Every player that mattered had left the team last year when Kirihara started high school, and keeping tabs on a team that had barely made it to the Nationals last year wasn't worth the effort.

"Atobe?" The familiar voice calling his name was a shock that could be compared to someone pouring ice water over him first thing in the morning. Out of every person in the world, he had not expected to meet Yukimura. The sight of him being all lovey-dovey with Sanada would probably crush him, so Atobe kept his gaze on the Seigaku team and searched Echizen from amongst them. The sight of the boy, slightly smaller than his team mates, standing confidently by his captain as they observed the first doubles match gave him confidence to turn his head to face Yukimura. To his relief he saw no sign of Sanada.

"Hello Yukimura," he greeted the other boy almost coldly, and was surprised when Yukimura's smile, that actually seemed genuine, wavered. "Here to scout the new talent?"

"Something like that," Yukimura answered with a frown. "Have I offended you somehow?" Yukimura asked, not even attempting to be subtle. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Sanada, but you can't hold me responsible for that."

Atobe laughed bitterly, stifling the urge to get up and punch Yukimura. The boy still looked as frail as ever, and even though Atobe knew it was just an illusion, that Yukimura had more strength in his lithe frame than most, the thought of hitting Yukimura still felt like picking on the weak.

When Yukimura still seemed genuinely puzzled at his reaction, though, Atobe lost his temper and seethed. "Can't hold you responsible? Please, you are responsible!"

"How is that possible? I never said a negative thing about you to Genichirou. In fact I was in favour of your relationship. I thought you were a great match," Yukimura sat down next to him and pinned Atobe's eyes with his own. "I won't have you accusing me of something I did not do."

Atobe looked at the man he had held responsible for the ending of his romance with Sanada, and realized Yukimura had no knowledge of the reason behind their split. He had thought that after their break up Sanada would go running to his beloved Yukimura, who would be more than happy to receive him with open arms. But as it had not happened, he began to suspect that perhaps Sanada's feelings for Yukimura were unrequited, and if that were true, their relationship had been an attempt on Sanada's part to move on.

"So how is Sanada?" Atobe asked, avoiding answering Yukimura's question.

Yukimura sighed tiredly at Atobe's evasion, but answered. "Not well. He misses you."

"I very much doubt that," Atobe snorted, and lifted his hand to examine his fingernails. "He made it very clear how little he cared for me."

"That is not true," Yukimura's face was suddenly more serious, and he made it a point to look Atobe straight in the eyes. "He speaks of you often. I think you should try again."

"That's not possible," Atobe answered immediately. He wasn't willing to play second fiddle to anyone, not even Yukimura. That Sanada obviously thought him pathetic enough to do so, made his anger for Sanada flare with new passion.

"You've found someone new already," Yukimura guessed. "Why else would you be here, if not to watch him play?"

"What are you talking about?" Atobe asked, and Yukimura nodded towards the court. Atobe followed his eyes and saw Echizen glaring at them from under his cap, his arms crossed. Involuntarily Atobe found his lips stretching to a smile at the brat's obvious jealousy. Though Yukimura might appear feminine, it was clear to anyone who looked close enough that he was a boy, and besides, you would think that Echizen would recognize Yukimura.

"He doesn't look very happy at seeing me here. Probably guessing I'm trying to talk you into seeing Sanada again."

"Why would he think that? Besides, Echizen doesn't know about Sanada."

Yukimura took his eyes off Echizen to glance sideways at him. "I think he does," Yukimura said. "I don't see any other reason why he would tell Akaya to keep 'his cap-wearing greasy sempai' away from you. And I believe the order was followed by a few select threats that are far too colourful for me to repeat in a place where there are young, impressionable children."

Eyes widening Atobe retuned to stare at the glaring little tennis-prodigy. He crossed his arms, and returned the glare with his own. "How could he have found out?"

"Nothing really stays a secret in the high school tennis circles," Yukimura replied. "And I hear Echizen is very close to his sempais. They're all rooting for you, by the way." Yukimura gave a beaming smile at Atobe's astonished look. "I won't press you anymore, but you should call Sanada. If nothing else, you need to talk. I get the feeling you both said some things you regretted, and you need to get past them. Please call him."

Yukimura got up and walked over to the other side of the bleachers, and Atobe noticed for the first time both Yanagi and Kirihara there. When Kirihara reached up and pulled Yukimura down and cuddled to his side, Atobe's eyebrows flew up. He only looked away when Kirihara stuck his tongue out at him.

So that was the reason behind Sanada's sudden desire to reconcile. Yukimura already had someone, and Sanada wanted his substitute back.

Fuming, Atobe turned his eyes back to the court where the first singles match had started. Seigaku had lost the second doubles game, but won the first one, and Echizen was playing singles two. The brat was infuriating, and Atobe told him so many times a day. Running his mouth off to Kirihara like a jealous boyfriend was inexcusable, and Atobe was furious, but despite that, he still wanted to watch Echizen play his match.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here's the final chapter. If you spot any plot holes or mistakes, I'll be disappointed (at myself) but grateful if you point them out. Any other comments and critique also appreciated.

* * *

Atobe was in his room, trying very hard not to ignore his textbooks in favour of a tennis match that was showing on the TV on the other side of his room. Shishido had left it on when he'd come over, and Atobe hadn't bothered to turn it off.

Finally admitting the battle as lost, Atobe put down his pencil, took hold of the remote and added volume. Little by little he inched closer to the TV with his chair, its wheels squeaking slightly. When he got as far as beside the bed, he stopped, placed the remote on the mattress, leaned on his knees and concentrated on the match.

When there was a knock at the door Atobe sprung up from his chair, grabbed the remote and yelled, "I'm studying!" while trying to turn off the TV. Instead he managed to increase the volume, change the channel and somehow drop the batteries from the remote. Cursing, he dropped down on the floor trying to retrieve the batteries and stick them back in the remote.

Finally succeeding he stood up from behind the bed and prepared to turn off the TV. Instead he froze to stare at the screen.

It was a video he'd recorded and had forgotten to take out of the DVD player. Somehow he'd managed to push all the wrong buttons, and now he was forced to look at memories he'd thought to be able to ignore and forget.

"Keigo," Sanada's deep voice filled the room and the camera focused on the stoic boy's face. Atobe remembered holding the camera that day. "Turn that thing off."

Atobe's hand shook as he raised the remote and pressed pause. He wantedto, but couldn't make himself erase that image from the screen. Gritting his teeth he pressed rewind and made Sanada say it again. "Keigo, tu-" again, "Keigo, t-" again, "Keigo," and again, "Keigo".

He blinked when the screen went black and looked up to see Echizen holding the plug. He waited for Echizen to say something, but the boy just stared at him.

Atobe sat down on his bed, still holding the remote. Not looking at anything he just sat there, and would have continued like that if he had not heard a sharp crack. His head snapped towards the sound to find the source. Echizen had taken the DVD from the player and snapped it in half.

Atobe started laughing. There was nothing amusing about this, but his laughter only grew louder, until it became almost panicked. Not being able to stop, he tried stifling the sound with his hand, and when that didn't work, he hit his leg and clenched his jaw. It wasn't laughter anymore, the voice that escaped from between his teeth, but something desperate. He just yelled and couldn't stop, didn't stop until he felt lips pressed against his own.

The shock of having Echizen kiss him brought Atobe back to his senses and he quieted. He breathed in, inhaling Echizen. It was a scent that reminded Atobe of spring, dirt and leaves.

Echizen had his eyes closed, his hands on Atobe's shoulders. Atobe could feel the boy's smile against his lips. He felt his own pulse speeding up. "Made you shut up," Echizen opened his eyes and smirked, breaking the serenity of the moment.

Atobe frowned and leaned back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Echizen drew his hands from Atobe's shoulders and shrugged. "I called your cell phone, but your mom answered and invited me over."

Atobe stood up and glanced over to his desk, not seeing his phone. He must've left it downstairs, and answering his phone and inviting people over was exactly the kind of thing his mother would do. Sometimes Atobe thought her only pleasure in life was to make her son's life as miserable as it could be.

He walked over to where the broken disk was and kneeled to pick up the pieces. "You didn't have to break it," he told Echizen, while standing up. "Simply removing it would have sufficed."

"You don't need a video of your ex-boyfriend anyway," Echizen said.

"How do you even know about that?" Atobe asked, wanting to know if Yukimura's guess was correct.

"Your mom told me," Echizen smirked in that arrogant way of his that made Atobe want to smack him over the head.

"Ow!" Echizen yelled and rubbed his head where Atobe had smacked him. "What was that for?"

"For being an insufferable little brat," Atobe told him. "Now, what do you want?"

"Play tennis!" Echizen grinned and Atobe rolled his eyes. What else could it have been?

"I can't. I'm studying," he said and returned to his desk.

Echizen snorted. "No you're not."

"I would be, if I was given a moment's peace!" Atobe snapped.

"No you wouldn't," Echizen argued. "You'd be wallowing in self pity."

"Look, I wasn't-! Oh what does it matter? You're not going to listen to me no matter what I say," Atobe threw the shards of the disk to the trash and sat by his desk. "If you are not going to leave, at least be quiet while I study."

"Fine," Echizen said and plopped down on Atobe's bed. "This is comfy," he commented, closed his eyes, and was soon snoring.

Atobe tried to stay pissed, but his irritation didn't last long. He returned to his books and glanced out of the window, but instead of seeing the familiar, relaxing scenery Atobe was faced with his own reflection. The soft smile on his lips shocked him more than hearing Sanada's voice and seeing his face had.

Slapping a hand over his mouth Atobe locked eyes with his reflection, and then stared at the boy sleeping peacefully on his bed. The sight filled Atobe with affection, and that scared the shit out of him. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Liking Echizen back was not part of the plan. The plan was to get Echizen to fall for him, so he'd be left alone to drown his misery in a string of empty flings.

0

0

When Ryoma woke up, he was alone. He was still on Atobe's bed, but the other boy wasn't in the room, and all the lights had been turned off. Thick curtains had been drawn in front of the windows so he couldn't tell what time it was. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. Nearly nine. Tomorrow was Sunday, so he wasn't in trouble with his mom for being out too late on a school night. If he left now he could make it home in an hour.

Ryoma turned to his side and yawned. He knew he should get up but Atobe's bed was just too comfortable. He was about to drift back off to sleep when the door opened and astreak of artificial light fell on him.

"Are you still sleeping?" Atobe asked form the doorway and Ryoma quickly shut his eyes. He wanted to rest just a little while longer, and maybe Atobe wouldn't wake him if he thought he was still sleeping.

The door closed and Ryoma figured Atobe had returned downstairs. His peaceful rest was disturbed when the mattress pressed down as someone sat down on the bed.

He heard Atobe sigh, and the bed creaked. The next time he heard Atobe's voice, it came from on top of him, and a warm breath ghosted against his cheek. "In case you really are awake, and just pretending to sleep for some inane reason I am not even trying to figure out," the mattress pressed down again, and Ryoma opened his eyes to slits and saw Atobe kneeling over him. "My mother called your mother to tell her you're spending the night. Here, on my bed. Are you happy now, brat? You've driven me out of my bed."

Ryoma was afraid if he moved or spoke Atobe would leave, so he stayed still, feigning sleep. "I must be out of my mind to let you do all this," Atobe continued talking, and Ryoma felt a soft touch against his cheek. "I can't handle getting my heart broken a second time, not so soon, and you're like a fucking tempest knocking down my walls. Why the hell won't you just leave me alone, you brat?"

"If someone had given me a choice, I wouldn't have chosen you as my crush," Ryoma answered, not bothering with pretending to be asleep anymore. "I didn't choose to have these feelings, they just happened."

"You could have gone on pretending they didn't exist, and we'd both be a lot happier."

"You really think so?" Ryoma asked and turned from his side to lying on his back, and stared at Atobe's face, hovering over his. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I like you, even if you're the biggest drama queen and show-off I've ever met."

"You're such a selfish little brat," Atobe murmured, with just a hint of fondness. "I think I could have lived very happily by dating dozens of different girls every week."

"You would've been miserable," Ryoma replied with certainty. "Did you even like any of the girls you dated?"

"What on earth makes you think I like you?"

"You want to kiss me right now, don't you?" Ryoma asked, smirking up at him. "I'd say that's a -"

Atobe kissed him, and then mumbled against his lips, "Be quiet, you insufferable little brat."

"Make me, Monkey King."

0

0

Atobe fidgeted in his seat in the restaurant, trying to remind himself of all the reasons he had done this, why he had called Sanada and asked for this meeting. He tried not to feel guilty about not telling Echizen about it, and not being very successful.

But Yukimura was right about one thing: he needed this; his sudden meltdown over a stupid video proved it. He needed to look Sanada in the face in order to get over him, and he needed to know if he was over him, if he was ever going to make things work with Echizen. And to his surprise Atobe had found that he wanted to make it work with Echizen.

"Atobe." Sanada's voice hadn't changed, but it had more of an impact on him than the digitally recorded voice. He shuddered almost visibly and forced himself to look up at the face that had nearly made him cry yesterday when he saw it on a TV screen.

He still felt a pull in his heart when he saw Sanada's warm brown eyes, and at seeing his hands he was reminded of how good it had felt to be in their embrace, how steady and reliable his strong hold around his fingers had felt, and how passionately Sanada could kiss. The dark cap on Sanada's head made him smile fondly, and his fingers itched with the desire to reach up and push it aside so he could run his fingers across Sanada's thick mop of hair, always flat against his head.

Forcing himself to look away, Atobe gestured to the seat across him. "Thank you for coming, Sanada."

"I was glad you called. I didn't think you would, after I heard about you and Echizen."

"Let's get one thing straight, Sanada: I didn't call because I want you back." Atobe stared through the window at the busy street, not daring to look at Sanada again.

"Then why did you call me? I only came because I thought we might-"

"I won't do it," Atobe cut him off and turned to stare at him. "I won't be your substitute for someone else. Even if that means I'll be alone for the rest of my life, I won't be with you just because you can't have the one you really want."

"I know," Sanada answered, and Atobe sat up straighter at his admittance. "I wouldn't ask you to."

Atobe swallowed. "You did before."

"I've gotten over it, over him." Sanada's words were almost rushed, and he refused to look at him. It was a lie, Atobe knew it. With his character Sanada could never lie to your face; he would rather be cruel and truthful, than act kindly by telling a small, harmless little lie. "I still think about you, and I miss you. We were good together, and I think we could be even better. I could see myself leading a happy life with you."

"Don't do this to me, Sanada," Atobe couldn't make his voice any louder than a whisper. "Don't get my hopes up like this. I can't take any more hurt from you." Despite his resolve to not give into Sanada, Atobe was tempted to just accept. He'd been happy for a while, and falling back to his relationship with Sanada, even if it would be based on lies, seemed less risky than starting something new with Echizen, when there were no guarantees that it would last.

Sanada reached out across the table, took his hand and Atobe felt a shock of electricity at the contact. He licked his dry lips, feeling almost panicky. "I'm serious, Atobe," Sanada leaned over the table, pulling him closer, and helplessly Atobe leaned towards Sanada's advancing lips.

And a tennis racquet was smacked against his face, and he was pushed back on his seat.

"I thought I told you tostay away from him!" Echizen glared at Sanada, keeping the tennis racket pressed against Atobe's face.

Atobe took hold of the racquet and pulled Echizen to him. "What are you doing here, brat? Did you follow me?"

"How else am I supposed to keep you from dating?" Echizen glared up at him, face flushed.

"This isn't a date!"

"You were going to kiss him! How is that not a date?" Echizen demanded to know.

"That wasn't-" Atobe clenched his jaw, and finally shouted, "I wasn't planning on it!"

"Were you just fucking with me last night?" Echizen seethed. "That kiss actually meant something to me, you prick!"

"It meant something to me too!" Atobe shouted, quickly losing control of his temper, and then, frustrated, asked, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you go around kissing other people, not me!"

Atobe growled and took Echizen by the shoulders and shook him. "How do you know I wasn't going to pull back? And maybe I just wanted to kiss him to make sure there's nothing there anymore?"

Echizen growled back, and then he threw his arms around Atobe's neck and pulled him down to what was possibly the angriest, unskilled and painful kiss Atobe had ever gotten. But despite the fact that their foreheads bumped into each other with a loud crack, and Atobe was sure Echizen had gotten at least his lip cut on Atobe's teeth, if the taste of blood in Atobe's mouth was anything to go by, Echizen refused to let go, and hung on until Atobe finally flung his arms around the kid and responded in kind.

Finally satisfied, Echizen pulled back, and with the most arrogant smirk in the world, asked, "Now, you feel like kissing him?"

Atobe, who had almost forgotten his reason for being here, looked at Sanada who was staring at them open-mouthed. Grinning, Atobe looked at the boy in his arms and answered. "No, I don't." Compared to Sanada, Echizen was ridiculously childish, but perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing in the long run.

"So from now on, if you feel like kissing someone, kiss me first," Echizen's smirk widened. "If you still feel like kissing someone else after that, I'll smack you till you're black and blue and in too much pain to even think about kissing."

Atobe snorted, amused, and took his arms from around Ryoma to take him by the hand and pull him out of the restaurant. "That sounds like a perfectly logical plan to me."


End file.
